Talk:Custom Barney
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games ***What's Hot ****Create a Post-Apocalyptic World ****Mobile Game Guides ****The Stockpile ****Breaking Videos ****More... ***Big in Q2 2013 ****Bioshock Infinite ****Dead Island:Riptide ****Metro: Last Light ****The Last of Us ****More... ***Game Guides ****SimCity ****BioShock Infinite ****God of War: Ascension ****Dead Space 3 ****More... ***Tomb Raider ****Concept ****Remake Timeline ****Favorite Lara Croft ****Level One ****More Tomb Raider... **Entertainment ***What's Trending ****My Wikia App ****Expert Showcase: Marvel NOW! ****Exclusive Iron Man Clip ****Breaking Videos ****More... ***Movies ****Jurassic Park 3D ****The Croods ****Star Trek Into Darkness ****The Mortal Instruments ****More... ***TV ****Doctor Who ****Revolution ****The Following ****House of Cards ****More... ***Music ****Taylor Swift ****Rihanna ****One Direction ****Grammy Winners ****More... **Lifestyle ***What's Hot ****My Wikia for iPad ****Mad Men Style Match Quiz ****Pet Care Tips ****Movie Wedding Themes ****More... ***Fashion and Beauty ****Fashion ****Haircolor ****Makeup ****Nails ****More... ***Food ****Healthy Recipes ****Gluten Free Recipes ****Japanese Recipes ****Dessert Recipes ****More... ***Drink ****Cocktails ****Beer ****Tea ****Coffee ****More... *Log in Username Password Forgot your password? Stay logged inOrConnect *Sign up window.adslots2.push("TOP_LEADERBOARD",null,"AdEngine2"); window.adslots2.push("TOP_BUTTON_WIDE",null,"AdEngine2"); window.adslots2.push("INVISIBLE_SKIN",null,"AdEngine2"); =Custom Barney Wiki = =Custom Barney Wiki Navigation= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages **Most visited articles ***Barney's Circus Fun! (SuperMalechi's version) ***Barney's School Pretending Fun! (SuperMalechi's version) ***Barney's The Best Christmas Ever (SuperMalechi's version) ***SuperMalechi's Custom Barney Home Videos & Episode Videos ***Bugs, Bugs, Bugs (SuperMalechi's version) ***Baby Bop Through the Years (SuperMalechi's version) ***Barney's Fun with Manners (SuperMalechi's version) **Barney Home Video ***We Can Play! ***Let's Go Places with Barney! (SuperMalechi's version) ***Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! (SuperMalechi's version) ***Let's Show Respect ***Let's Show Respect with Barney (SuperMalechi's version) ***Barney's Carnival Fair Adventure! ***Get to Know The Five Senses! **Pages with broken file links ***The Loyns Group ***Danger Castle Pt. 1 ***WE Make Art ***Hannah Wiki ***Shopping Party ***Barney's Magical Forest Adventure! ***School Days *Community **Recent blog posts **Forum Contribute *Edit this Page *Add a Video *Add a Photo *Add a Page *Wiki Activity ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Barney's Very Special Surprise Party (SuperMalechi's version)= Edit *History Comments04,502pages on this wiki Barney's Very Special Surprise Party is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released on August 31, 1990. PlotEdit Barney and the Backyard Gang are planning a big surprise party at Michael and Amy's house. CastEdit *Barney *Michael *Amy *Rupert *Tina *Luci *Jeffery *Derek *Samantha *Adam *Heidi Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Gonna Have a Party #The Mail Song #Grocery Corner #The Lemonade Song #The Juice Boxes Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Apples and Bananas #The Rainbow Song #Peanut Butter #Mac and Cheese #The Popcorn Song #The Potato Chips Song #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Muffin Man Medley: The Muffin Man, Hot Cross Buns, Pat-A-Cake, and The Muffin Man (Reprise) #Ten Little Cupcakes #The Decorated Party Cake Song #I Scream You Scream We All Screan For Ice Cream #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The More We Work Together #Colors All Around #A Silly Hat #Hey, Hey Our Friends Are Here #The Hokey Pokey #Looby Loo #Hello, Goodbye (French version) #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #Everyone is Special #I Love You TriviaEdit *Barney has his Late 1989-1990 voice and costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Campfire Sing Along". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Waiting for Santa". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life , the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "Fun & Games!", "At Home with Animals" and "Falling for Autumn!". *The Season 1 version of I Love You has Barney's Late 1989-1990 voice and a kids' Late 1989-1990 vocal. *Last time David Voss preformed the Barney costume. *Another time nobody says goodbye at the end. *This marks the last appearance of the Late 1989-1990 Barney costume. The next video "Barney's Trip to Imagination City" would introduce the Season 1 Barney costume. *This was also the finale episode of Season 2 of Barney and the Backyard Gang. *Michael and Amy's parents are mentioned. This time, they are visiting their parents (Michael and Amy call them their grandparents).